


Kiss My Eyes

by firefly171



Series: The Impracticality of Love [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Sexy Fluff, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly171/pseuds/firefly171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla has a surprise for Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal 1/21/11

The piece of cloth rested snugly on the bridge of his nose, too thick for him to even attempt to try and see through. He wondered again what the blindfold was for but his brain of course could only come up with one thing. He smirked at the thought.

She squeezed his hand as she led him around a corner. “Are doing alright, Rodney?”

He smiled in the direction of her voice, made even more beautiful to him by his temporary blindness. “I don’t know,” he teased. “Are you going to tell me what you’re doing if I’m not?”

She laughed. “No.”

“Oh, well then I’m fine,” he sighed in mock disappointment.

She moved closer, pressing her hip against his, guiding him to the side. “And you trust me?”

“Well that’s a stupid question,” he said, taking in the scent of her clothes; he never knew that the smell of leather could be so intoxicating sometimes. “Of course I do.”

“Good,” she said, stopping him and turning him completely to his right.

He heard the distinct chime of the crystals as she waved her hand over them to open the door he knew they were now standing in front of. Once the door was open she guided him in and he was immediately surrounded by the scent of tea and incense – Teyla’s quarters.

He couldn’t do anything to hide the mischievous smile from his face this time. “Oh, and what could you possibly have for me in here?”

“You’ll see,” she said, turning him around and guiding him backwards until he felt his knees hit the bed.

“Will I?” he asked as he allowed himself to be pushed into a sitting position.

She didn’t answer him, though he could imagine the sly smile that was no doubt upon her face. Instead she forced him to slide back on the bed, so that he was sitting somewhere in the middle.

The bed in front of him dipped with her added weight as she slid onto it. She pressed her forehead against his, causing him to draw in a shuddering breath as her hair fell forward to frame both their faces. She climbed onto his lap and slowly moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulders.

As she unzipped his uniform jacket, he could feel her eys boring into his, even through the blindfold. She lowered her lips to his, barely touching them and before he could close the distance between them, she moved, instead trailing her lips down over his chin and up his jaw – no lighter than a feather would.

She pushed the jacket over his shoulders, running her tongue over his earlobe and rolling her hips, causing him to groan as he hastily finished removing the garment.

She pulled his head back, moving her mouth down his neck, and under his chin, running her teeth over his Adam’s apple. The air hit the damp trail she left behind, cooling his skin and causing his whole body to shiver.

He moved his own hands up her thighs and over the curves of her hips, trailing the tips of his fingers under the edge of her top until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing hold of the cord he pulled it untied, slowly working the laces of her shirt loose.

He pressed his face to her neck, leaving his own trail of kisses, breathing her in, the smell of leather mixing with frankincense and sage.

She pulled away from him so that she could help him pull her top off. When that was done she pressed herself against his chest and even through the fabric of his t-shirt, the feel of her bare skin against him was enough to send jolts right into the pit of his stomach.

She brushed her lips against his again, again teasing him by moving away just as he was about close the millimeters between them so that his lips came in contact with her chin instead. Undeterred, he moved his mouth down her neck and over her collar bone, taking in the salty taste of her skin.

She leaned back, urging him lower as she cirlcled her hips a few times, coaxing an unsuppressed moan from both of them. His whole body felt like it was on fire as she moved her hands swiftly down his back where she tugged at the edge of his shirt.

Once it was off, she pushed him down, so that he was lying on his back and ran her hands down his chest and stomach.

“Well this isn’t really fair,” he said. “My favorite view is right in front of me, and I can’t even see it.”

She laughed, and when she bent down to kiss him, he could feel the smile still on her lips.  
  



End file.
